


Betrayal/Survival

by nothing_much



Series: Betrayal/Survival [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Ito, Alternate Universe, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Eating and food, Edit wereducks are real?, Interrogation, Lots of Food, M/M, Maybe more tags to be added, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Original character Carl, Pack Piles, Slow Burn, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles Stilinskis pack, Werecreature Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, wereducks mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: So, going to the grocery store, and waking up a werewolf wasn't really what he had bargained for. Scott had been less than a friend for a long time. But just walking up to him and bite him wasn't really  expected, or wanted.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Betrayal/Survival [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173245
Comments: 25
Kudos: 560





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time in like forever I've not written the whole story before I published the first part of it. I do finish my stories, within reasonable time (usually) the only open ones I have, are drabbles. I think. Well anyhow. My goal is to give you the second part before soon... Hopefully by the weekend.

As he woke up he could hear another heartbeat close by. Not in the same room, but close enough. He couldn’t recognise the scent of the person, but he felt like he ought to know it, and it felt safe. He could also hear a lot of other things he shouldn’t be able to hear. Like the water dropping from the roof, splashing on the ground. He’d been keeping his distance from Scott and the pack for so long. Only checking in to be aware of any threats, to know if he would have to run from Beacon Hills at night to escape alive. 

Scott had his pack of bitten betas, and as long as he was left out of it, Stiles didn’t care. He knew that Mason had replaced him as Scott’s researcher. He’d only kept one friend in the pack. Liam. He felt kind of responsible for him, since he’d helped him with his transition, and training.. He still hadn’t figured out why Scott started turning people. And now he was wondering about it. A little too late. He knew he was a werewolf. He knew that he had not consented. At all. This brought Liam’s claims that he’d not been in danger of dying at all during that first night into new light. Maybe it was Scott lying when he claimed that he’d saved Liam’s life.

Stiles had chosen not to take sides, and to work with what he had. Liam had recently turned, and he had anger issues. The first tasks had been anchors and control. Liam had found his werewolf anchor in his pack, and another for his anger. They had worked hard, and gotten results.

As he became more conscious about himself, his first priorities seemed to have been automatic, checking out if his surroundings were safe, he felt a warmth in his chest. A pack bond. It seemed weird to only have one, but he kind of took for granted it was with his alpha. The more he remembered about getting bit, the more he resented it, and Scott. He’d always known it was an option, but not like this. Scott had just walked up to him in the grocery store, of all places, grabbed his hand, and bitten down. 

He didn’t really know what happened after that. Where he was, or with whom. He could hear whomever it was coming closer though. 

“How are you feeling” he heard Liam ask, and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Liam” he breathed out. “What happened?” he asked.

“I don’t really know, you called me from the grocery store down the street. Told me you had been bitten. I can only smell Scott on you, so I suspect that it was him. He lost 7 betas over the last 6 months, and has been mumbling about it. Anyway. I came, you were completely off, just standing there. I steered you towards the exit. I paid for your things and got you out of there.”

“I can’t believe he bit me” Stiles whispered. Liam sighed.   
“I wished I was surprised, but the way he bit me and lied about it, I’m not” Liam told him.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t believe you Liam, but I do now” Stiles whispered.

“I know. But even if you didn't, you never questioned my sanity, you never told me that I lied or anything. You just helped me. You helped me control the anger I felt and you help me with the anger I still feel. And hey! We have a pack bond” Liam answered. 

“Is it you? I thought I’d get a pack bond with my alpha, hm?” Stiles asked.

Liam looked at him. 

“I’ve never had a pack bond with Scott. I think it has something to do with how I was turned. Cory has one and I had bond’s with the rest of the pack. And you. I’ve had some kind of bond with you, since you started to help me. You only have one bond?” Liam asked.

Stiles nodded. Yeah, he could feel a bond with his father, but it wasn’t as strong as that with Liam. He could feel the anger the beta felt in the bond. But he could also feel closeness and strength.

“How come you’re so calm? I can feel your anger?” Stiles asked.

“The anchor for my anger, just became my packmate, so that’s the reason for that anger, but that is also the reason I can hold back. Our pack bond helps me more than our friendship did. Having both. Maybe I’ll be able to really control it now?” Liam almost smirked.

Stiles nodded and closed his eyes. His life had been far from simple before, and this didn’t really make it easier. He felt betrayed by Scott. Even if he hadn’t been his best friend, close friend or even friend for years, he’d counted on the ‘no kill’ policy and ‘Messiah complex’ that his former brother had. 

“I can’t be in a pack with Scott. I don’t want him as my alpha” he told Liam.

“You get some rest. I’ll watch over you. We’ll come up with a solution when we’re rested and your transition is complete.” Liam tried to calm him down. It was working, and Stiles drifted off to sleep.

*

Waking up as a werewolf was even less nice the second time, when sound, scent, taste and bright, oh, so bright light hit his senses. He was overthrown with new scents, and there were at least four people besides himself wherever he was. It felt kind of familiar. But then again, that could be Liam’s scent. 

Liam, who walked up to him, and told him with a soft voice to not worry, that he was in Derek’s old loft, Liam had taken Stiles’ key and Stiles himself there after he’d picked him up from the grocery store. When he’d contacted Hayden about what was going on, she had brought Mason and Corey to the loft too. He was told that they were all just there as support, and waiting for him to wake up. None of them had told Scott about what they were doing or where they were. They knew that Stiles had been bitten, but didn’t know who’d bitten him or why, Liam hadn’t wanted to tell them. It was up to Stiles if and how he wanted to tell them. To which Stiles was very grateful.

He slowly got up, and made his way to the bathroom, where he washed up a little. There were no towels there, or toilet paper, so he dried his hands on his shirt. and slowly made his way towards the people in the living room area. 

They were seated around some half empty pizza boxes and drinks. When Stiles got closer he was offered a seat and something to drink. They made gestures for him to dig into the leftover pizza. He made himself comfortable. And prepared himself mentaly for the questions he knew were coming.

“So, werewolf?” Mason ventured.

“Yeah” was all Stiles could answer, his mouth filled with pizza. There were no follow up questions. No pushing for more info. Just acceptance with the four people in front of him. They all nodded in agreement. 

“Well, at least none of us have to teach you the way to be one” Liam scoffed. “You taught me control, all of us about being pack!” all of them nodded in unison. And he ate in a comfortable silence for a while, before Hayden started to tell them about how much she craved ice cream. There was some idle smalltalk, while Stiles finished the pizza and sat back.

“I don’t think I can be in a pack with Scott” he declared silently “We haven’t been friends in a long while, and he’s disappointed me time and time again, with how I never was a priority, or someone to trust and listen to. This last betrayal is the worst. He knew I didn’t want the bite, he himself was bitten without consent, and he’s always hated Peter for it. On top of that, he’d already kicked me out of the pack a long time ago. Ignored me and left me for dead more than once. And now suddenly he needs pack, and he bites me, like he bit Liam before, without consent”

They all looked at Liam. It had been a difficult road for him, since he was Scott’s first bite, and seemed to be very cozy with the True Alpha. He’d only ever confided in Hayden and Stiles about the true event of his turning. That he’d been overpowered, and turned against his will by Scott, who told everyone that he’d saved the younger beta’s life. 

Liam told Stiles that he’d without a doubt follow Stiles. The others nodded. Scott may be the True Alpha, and a werewolf Messiah in his own mind. They all looked up to Stiles for leadership, knowledge and support. Him being a beta werewolf wouldn’t change that. What changed though was the feeling in Stiles chest. Suddenly there were three strong bonds, and two just as strong, but somehow thinner. Two werewolves and a chimera, and two human, Mason and his father. 

It was a good pack to be in. He could be the stand in alpha until they found one they could follow. His thoughts ventured towards the Hales. But he didn’t know where they were, if they were dead or alive, if they had a pack of their own, or joined in someone else’s. He sighed.

“So, how do we do this?” Corey asked. “Scott bit you. Does he even know if you survived? Do you have a solid pack bond?” 

These were easy questions to answer, so Stiles told them about the pack bonds, that Scott had just left, and the only ones who knew he was even alive right now was in this room. 

“I don’t know how we do it, but we do agree that we are our own pack? Leaving isn’t really an option is it? And Scott’s not going to accept a pack of omegas in Beacon Hills. He may not have a claim on the land or town, but he claims to be in charge of the territory.” Stiles told them, and then he was silent for a moment. “This is Hale land, the land, and the town is claimed by the Hales, by magic, blood and money” He said. 

“What do you all say we try to claim a Hale to our pack” Cory piped up

“I second that” Hayden said. And Mason and Liam nodded. “We may not have ever had a Hale alpha, and Scott’s told us that they are monsters all of them” Hayden told Stiles, Scott had, had stories to support his claims. Anytime he said something about them with Stiles present he’d been careful though. They had heard Stiles defend the Hales until Scott stopped talking about them in his presence. They trusted Stiles’ judgement more than their now former alpha though. She told him that too.

“Can one of you get my dad here? So I can tell him in person and you can all help if I lose control?” Stiles asked. Liam volunteered, and brought Mason with him to collect the Sheriff at the station. Stiles didn’t really know what time, or day it was, he could have slept for minutes, hours of days as far as he knew.

*

The Sheriff arrived within half an hour. Liam told Stiles he’d been worried since Stiles gone shopping last night, and hadn’t returned home. Liam had already asked the Sheriff to forgive him for forgetting to contact him, and told him that Stiles would explain.

Stiles himself didn’t really know where to start, in the end Mason helped him. He used the same line as before only not as a question.

“So, werewolf” he said.

The Sheriff looked at them, and turned to Stiles.

“Ok, kiddo, start at the beginning” the Sheriff said with a sigh.

“Not much to say daddi-o. Went shopping, came out a werewolf” Stiles summed it all up.

“Were you attacked at the store?” The Sheriff asked, “Do you know the perpetrator?” he continued.

“Yeah, dad” Stiles said with a sigh. “Scott. He walked up to stand beside me in front of the freaking poptarts, took my hand and bit me, and then he left” 

“He bit you without consent?” the Sheriff sounded like he couldn’t believe it. Stiles honestly understood him, he’d not quite believed it himself.

“Just to warn you all, I am going to talk to Chris about this” He glared at all of them. “This is not okay” They all nodded their agreement. Stiles hugged his father, and it soon became a giant group hug. 

Before he left for the station again, he told Stiles to stay put in the loft. He would bring some stuff. He gave Liam some cash and asked him to buy some more groceries so they didn’t have to go out for a couple of days. He drove Hayden and Mason home, to get their stuff. He offered to talk to their parents, if they wanted to.

*

The Sheriff brought some clothes, toiletries, Stiles charger and his computer. He also brought some towels, a sleeping bag and some bowls, and a saucepan and a skillet. Just in case. Liam went shopping as soon as Hayden and Mason came back. Corey went to get some things too. By the end of the day they had the setup for a sleepover and they felt quite content with the way things were going. 

The Sheriff was the only one outside these walls who knew for sure they were there. Scott was a lousy tracker, and had no clue to where they were. And they had a line out for a plan. Stiles had made dinner with pasta for everyone. 

They were discussing what movie to watch on Stiles small computer screen, when three out of five phones buzzed with text messages. Not only one, in the end Mason, Liam and Cory had gotten 4 each. Stiles’ and Hayden’s phones buzzed with one each as soon as the other stopped. They picked up theirs first, and they had identical messages about a Pack Meeting the next day. The Mason, Liam and Cory’s messages were also identical. All asking where they were, and if any of them heard any ‘news’ they all assumed that he was asking if they’d heard from Stiles. They decided, as they were usually never required to answer, to ignore the texts and settled for Star Wars episode 5. 

Half way through the movie, Liam asked the others if they thought that Scott had felt something when they bonded with Stiles? Or what he thought about Stiles not having a bond to him. They kind of agreed that from what they heard from, and learned about Scott. He didn’t feel the pack bonds, and therefore they supposed that he didn’t really have a clue. He probably still thought he had a pack, but if yesterday's numbers including them, or rather excluding, still was the current count. He was down to one. 

And one beta, didn’t make a True Alpha sane. They all agreed they were relieved that the Sheriff had taken it out of their hands and decided to talk to Chris.

Before they went to bed Stiles phone rang. It was the Sheriff. He told them he had spoken with Chris about the situation, and they’d decided to give it the night, calm down, and not kill Scott instantly as their first reaction had been. That would give Stiles and his little pack time to regroup too. The Sheriff wanted them present in the discussion, since it may come to their word against the True alphas. He also told them that they could expect company the next morning and not to be alarmed. 

It had been a long day, and even though Stiles had slept a lot. He dozed off together with the others.

They all woke when someone came through the door to the apartment. The wolves, and the chimera woke by the sound, and Mason by the others. They tried to stay quiet, and hoped it would be the Sheriff or, and Chris. But they soon realised it wasn’t those who recognised scents and heartbeats were sure.

“Sourwolf” Stiles suddenly exclaimed. “You’re here”

The werewolf came into sight and glared at them all. 

“This is private property” he said

Stiles got up and ran up to the werewolf in question.

“Sourwolf, I’ve missed you!” he said before he threw himself in Derek’s open arms.

“I can see how Scott thinks that man is a monster” Liam told the others “He seems really scary”

Derek smiled at them. 

“Liam, good to see you again” Liam waved. 

“You remember Mason, Hayden and Corey?” he asked as Derek shook their hands in order. 

“So, what’s going on. The Sheriff didn’t really say that much, other than the fact something had happened, that required a Hale back in Beacon Hills. I was kind of surprised, and had to sneak into town, since McCall and Deaton told me I wasn’t welcome here, and not to come back thankfully they hadn’t bothered to change the wards so here I am.” 

They went into the livingspace where they had their ‘camp’ Stiles went to the kitchen and started on sandwiches and coffee. They had cleaned the bowls the day before, they had to make do as both plates and cups. They invited Derek to sit and told him that they needed coffee before they could tell him anything. 

When coffee and sandwiches were done the Sheriff had called and told them that he and Chris were on their way. So they waited with the explanations and ate their breakfast. Stiles asked Derek where he had been, but Derek was kind of evasive with the answer, so he let the topic go.

The Sheriff and Chris arrived soon after, and the Sheriff brought some disposable coffee cups. And put another pot on, after he and Chris emptied the pot they already had. He also brought some doughnuts and they all munched on them, while Stiles started to tell them what had been going on, Liam supporting his story with not only what he’d seen and heard at the store, but his own turning. 

Chris had some questions, the first and most important one was why they hadn’t come to him when Liam was turned. Stiles had to admit that he hadn’t really known what to believe or rather who. His friend and brother since childhood, or a kid with anger issues, that he hardly knew. Scott had let Stiles take care of all the training the beta needed, and they had gotten to know each other. The topic never really came up after that. 

Derek and the Sheriff listened, and asked some questions here and there. But it was mostly Stiles who spoke about what had happened the last year or so. Mason, filled in with some of his own experiences from his time researching for Scott. Hayden told them Scott had never really bothered with her. Corey couldn’t really add anything either, but they both agreed that Scott wasn’t who they wanted for an alpha. At that Derek looked a little unsure.

“What do you want from an alpha?” he asked. 

“We need to be able to trust an alpha. At least to make unbiased decisions, and listen to the people who know things. We decided that until we have an alpha, we are going to follow Stiles” Liam told them. 

“He may not be an alpha, but he takes care of us, he listens to us, and he makes decisions based on facts, not whims, or untrustworthy people. He doesn’t trust every one but Stiles” Mason looked a little uncomfortable “and maybe the Hales, not to lie”

“We want an alpha who cares about us, who has our backs, and who stands up for us!” Hayden said.

“We’re not going to trust just any alpha” Liam ended with.

Derek nodded. 

“Sounds sound. Have you got any alpha in mind?” he asked them.

“Nope, we don’t know any alphas in the area” Stiles told him.

“Back to the important stuff that we are all here for” the Sheriff tried 

“What do we do about Scott. If this is something he’d done before he bit you without consent, and as I see it, he may do again. Then he’s not only broken the treaty he’s gone way out of line, and according to the papers he himself signed, before witnesses, one of them being the Sheriff here, I have not only the right, but I’m required by the pack, the hunters and the law to do so.” Chris told them. “There is only one exception. Is there any chance that he’s under some kind of spell or enchantment?”.

They looked at each other. Carefully thinking. 

“I think that Deaton would have noticed if that was the case. Scott still works with him, and even if he’s not the emissary, they are close” Mason said. 

The face Chris made was grim. 

“Then I have some work to do” He said and got up. 

“I’ll go with Chris, and I’ll leave you to it. Nice to see you again Derek.” The Sheriff said, and left with the hunter.

“Well what now” Liam said and turned to Stiles.

Stiles smiled timidly, and looked around. Met everyone's eye, and then turned to Derek.

“Derek, would you please flash your eyes for us” he said with a smirk.


	2. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surviving...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter kicked my butt. So much you get a third chapter, to tie it all up. Working title right now is Living. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

They sat where they were left in the flat. Derek had just flashed his very red, Alpha eyes at them with a smirk. It wasn’t that much of a surprise to Stiles. Why else would he be there. Liam and the others drew a breath in shock. 

“So, I’m an Alpha. I have a pack, even if most of it’s scattered. Maybe we could come to some kind of solution?” he said. They all looked at each other.

“Tell us about your pack” Stiles told him.

“Well, it’s not big. Yet. We have a plan. It’s only family now” He started and paused.

“So, Cora, Malia and Peter” Stiles stated.

“Yeah” Derek said, and looked a bit odd, “and Jackson” he added.

“Jackson? Jackass, Jackson?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, turns out Peter had another kid” Derek said, “we only found out recently.”

They were quiet for a while and thought about the fact that Jackson was Peter’s son, Malia's half brother and Cora and Derek’s cousin.

“Huh” Stiles finally said.

“Anyway” Derek continued. “Malia and Cora are at university here in California, Berkeley. Jackson’s still in England, but he’s planning to come back soon. And Peter, well, Peter and I are the only ‘pack’ close to here” 

“Ok, I got to ask, how is that working. Is he still dead set on becoming an Alpha?” Stiles asked

“Well, he was. We had a deal. He promised not to kill me, since he, as he said himself, had lost too much family. submitted to me, until he could ‘find’ an Alpha. Time passed by, he didn’t seem to be in a hurry. Then one night he went out to meet with someone. He came back late. And he was angry. Muttering stuff. All I caught was things like ‘never drinking wolfsbane tequila again’, ‘f*cking cheater’, ‘can’t trust a hunter’ and something about bets. The next morning he came up to me and started negotiating. So we ended up with me as Alpha, he submitted once, him as Left hand, and us, as leaders. All decisions go through the both of us, we are like board of directors. And if you submit to me, you also submit to him” Derek looked at them.

“Peter has a very special relationship with Chris, just so you know. I think this was some kind of bet he lost” there was a smirk on his lips. “We want a pack with around 12 packmates. So with you, the Sheriff and maybe Chris, we would reach that number without turning anybody.” He looked around.

“I’m in if the other’s are,” Liam piped up. “I trust Stiles”. They all nodded.

“Ok,” Derek said, there is only one thing left then. I’ll call Peter and discuss it with him”.

“No, let me,” Stiles said. “Please”. Derek took his phone out, dialled the number and with a smirk he held the phone out for Stiles.

“Nephew” Peter answered on the second ring. 

“Nope,” Stiles said.

“Stiles?” Peter asked.

“The one and only, missed me Creeperwolf” there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Stiles, to what do I owe the honour?” Peter asked.

“Well, it’s like this. Someone kind of turned me, and I needed a pack. So my dear old dad had an Alpha on speed dial and Derek showed up. Now we are wondering if you’d take us in?” Sitles told Peter.

“So, you’re werewolf now” Peter addressed the first statement of Stiles' question.

“Well, I’ve not shifted yet, but I got the bite, the heightened senses and… you know” Stiles petered off. 

“Huh” was Peter’s eloquent answer. “Well I’ve always said you’d make an extraordinary wolf” 

“So, will you take us in?” Stiles pushed.

“Who are we? I need more information. I do not want, and I repeat, no McCall in my pack, not as True Alpha, True douchebag or True idiot” He declared.

“No McCall. We are, me, Liam and Hayden, who are werewolves, Corey who’s a chimera and dad and Chris seemed to be up for it too”

“Give the phone to Derek,” Peter told him, and he did. Derek took it and went out the door, They could hear him mumbling down the line before he came back.

“Peter’s coming down tomorrow. We’ll make a decision then. I wouldn’t worry though, Peter’s always liked Stiles” Derek told them.

“So, Stiles, not shifted yet” Derek turned to Stiles. They all watched him with curious eyes. Liam smirked. 

They say you don’t have to be a wolf you know” he said. “Maybe you’re another kind of shifter?” Stiles smiled at him. 

“Like what? A werejaguar?” he asked.

“I was thinking more in the lines of a wereduck” Liam told him.

“Oh, oh, or a werechihuahua” Cory added.

“No, I know” Hayden spoke up. “He’s a werecrow, Beacon Hills will be Beakon Hills from now on” 

They all laughed, even if Stiles felt a little worried. He wasn’t the most focused guy around. And what if he’d become a kanima? He wouldn’t be the first one. They even had an ex kanima in the pack he was pledging for. Derek seemed to realise he was worried, and told him whatever he’d be. A warehuman or a wereduck he’d be alright.Stiles smiled at him.

“Why birds?” he asked them. But didn’t get an answer, since Derek interrupted them, asking where he was supposed to sleep, and to please tell him they had a bigger TV screen then Stiles’ computer. 

*

They spent the time waiting, holed up in the loft watching movies and talking about things they’d seen and done during the last couple of years. Peter showed up midday in company with the Sheriff and Chris. Stiles still hadn’t shifted, but it wasn’t long until the full moon, he’d know before then. He hoped.

Becoming pack with the Hales wasn’t even a question when Peter showed up. He looked at the group and just smirked.

“So, new pack members, I’m Peter” he said before he turned to Stiles. “You held out on a lot of information,” he told him. Stiles shrugged. 

“We weren’t pack yet,” he told Peter.

“Well now you are. Here is the hierarchy for you newbies” he said, and glanced at the younger ones. “Me and Derek make the decisions, and take care of the pack. Stiles is second to us. Then Cora, Malia, Jackson are at the same level as our Elders and advisors, the Sheriff and Chris. In the bottom, there is you” He looked at them, and when they all seemed to want to object he held up a hand to stop them, and continued “No one is to treat anyone in the pack differently. We are all in this together, and all treat each other with respect. - Yes?” he asked when Liam raised his hand.

“Is Stiles going to be Emissary?” he asked.

Peter looked at Derek who nodded. 

“This is how things look now. Let’s find our places and get to know each other before we hand out different assignments?” he told the group, who all nodded in agreement. 

Hayden raised her hand and Peter smirked as he gave her the word.

“Can this be on a trial basis, to begin with? We don’t want to leave Beacon Hills, for anything but university. We all agreed before we met with anyone else that we wanted home to be here” she said.

Peter looked at her. 

“With the new information about yours truly the mighty Alphaness of Beacon Hills, I think that can be arranged. Chris, could you tell them, what you told me on the way over here?” Peter left the floor to Chris.

“The Sheriff and I decided that because we are too involved with Sc-Alpha McCall, we handed the case over to a tribunal made up by hunters and supernaturals. There will be a hunter and a werewolf arriving in town within the next 24 hours, The Hunter is a man called Carl, and the werewolf is no other than Alpha Ito, since she’s the closest member. We will all be interviewed by them tomorrow, and I will take Scott into custody in time” He was silent. 

“Into custody in the sense of inviting him for brunch to discuss some things of his I found among Alison's things”.He added. 

Stiles cringed at the mention of Allison, but said nothing. 

There was a long kind of uncomfortable silence. Until it was broken by Liam.

“So, who wants in on what kind of ‘were’ Stiles will be? I’m still betting wereduck” he said. 

*

As Chris and the Sheriff left, Stiles, Liam and Peter left to buy some supplies for the flat. They were going to have to arrange things when they came back. But for now they needed some more food, and stuff to sleep on.

Peter refused to sleep on the floor, and was vigorously tapping on his phone, in between calling different contacts. As they arrived back, with the trunk filled, so did a truck, delivering mattresses, bed frames and a big couch. Stiles' eyes lit up when another truck arrived with a flat screen TV and some appliances. He looked up to the lit windows of the loft and saw that they had electricity. Derek may be Alpha, but Peter was the person to turn to if you wanted things done. 

Stiles spent the rest of the day in the kitchen, assisted by Liam, making food for them all. They had plates, cutlery and everything they needed in there now. They watched, and occasionally helped the others with the furniture, and furnishing. Mason made the beds, and Hayden and Peter were trying different places for the couch, while Derek was mounting the flatscreen on the wall, and plugging it in.

When the food was eaten, the dishes done, and the cupboards organised, the loft suddenly looked like someone lived there. It wasn’t a home yet, but it was livable. They decided to pile into the couch and celebrate with sodas, crisps and movies. And if they all fell asleep in that pile sometime during the Lord of the Rings marathon. No one cared. 

*

When morning arrived and breakfast had been eaten, Liam and Stiles felt the nerves catch up to them. Stiles’ anxiety was obvious, and Liam was angry. Derek looked at them, with curious eyes.

“Are you using each other as Anchors right now?” he asked. 

They looked at him. 

“Yeah, and the rest of the pack, since, you know, we’re both a little agitated” Stiles started, “You and Peter are a great help actually” Liam ended. 

“Good,” Derek said, and a scent that reminded Stiles of being comfortable spread around him. He was starting to get the hang of these scents he thought to himself. 

“So,” Stiles started, “I’m having all these super powers, but not really feeling anything different besides that” he told the world at large, but hoped for an answer from Derek. It was Liam who answered, well asked;

“What does that mean? Why wouldn’t you feel normal?”

Stiles turned to him. 

“I know I was there and saw, and lived it with you, but how did you feel when you were turned?” he asked

“Well, since I kind of shifted all the time, was angry and felt out of control, it wasn’t great. But as soon as I could control my shift, I felt like me again,” Liam told him “ Why?” he asked.

“I don’t know. Scott has made such a big deal out of being abnormal, and a monster. I kind of thought that there would be some kind of monster within that I had to manage before I could control myself and such” Stiles told him.

“Scott doesn’t know what he’s talking about” Hayden sneered, and Corey nodded. “I still feel exactly the same as before, I just hear, smell and see better run faster. And yeah, I can change my features.” she said.

“I disappear out of sight” Corey added. 

“We don’t really know the difference. But we are not a wolf and a human sharing body, not two minds” Derek told them.

“You’re just as normal as I am,” Mason told him.

“Scott made it seem like it was such a big deal because of Allison’s family being hunters” Peter said. “He never bothered to learn how to control himself beyond what you thought him Siles, and that meant he wasn’t as in control as these kids, or even you, new wolf as you are. He is too dependent on what others think, that he deems knowledgeable, thinks and he measured himself through Gerard and Kate’s eyes, and came up short. You were too close of a friend to listen to, he relied on you, but he trusted people who said what he wanted to hear. ” 

Stiles nodded. He knew they were right.

“I don’t know what happened. Or who he is anymore” he said.

“He started losing pack members, as soon as he’d driven you away. When you weren’t there to help with research, plans and jump into the fights to save us. He didn’t care the way you do. Gareth died when he was running the perimeter, troll I think, Hannah and Rick, in a fight against a covenless witch, who we should have outsmarted like we do any omega. Wayne. I don’t even know what happened to him. Eve, Dan and Andy all on him. And he goes out to make more of us, without a second thought. We are just expendable for him” Hayden said.

“Because we’re monsters in his eyes” Liam added.

“We are who we are, and when we are turned, we just add something to that, we are still ourselves” Corey said as the doorbell rang. Outside the door was the Sheriff. 

“I’m here to escort you to Chris house. We set up an interview room there with a recording device. Scott’s already there, and have been interviewed, he’s not a happy camper, may I add. Now it’s your turn” He said when he saw them. 

They all scrambled to get ready and followed the Sheriff down to the cars. Stiles went with Liam and the Hales in one car, and the others got a ride from the Sheriff. He’d borrowed one of Chris SUV’s and they left at the same time.

They arrived and walked into the house together. As a pack. The Sheriff had promised Stiles that Scott wouldn’t be able to see, or talk to him which had made some of the anxiety go away. 

He’d met with Alpha Ito before, they all had, so it was an easy greeting. Carl, the hunter, seemed to be at ease with her, and everyone else. Derek, as their Alpha volunteered to go first.

Carl led the way, followed by Alpha Ito, and Derek. The other sat down in Chris' living room to wait. Chris told them about Scott, and his interview. He hadn’t been present, but seen the recording feed in another room. Scott had been too surprised when he arrived and med Alpha Ito and Carl to make much of a scene. Much to Chris’ relief. He knew McCall could make scenes like the best of them. He’d even been too surprised by the questions to avoid answering them. In his mind he had the right to do what he’d done. And he’d explained that to Carl and Satomi Ito, none of them had been impressed by the young man, or his reasoning. He was now locked in surrounded by Mountain Ash in one of the guest rooms. Chris added that he was in a good mood, since he didn’t really understand that he’d done anything wrong.

Derek came back and told them that Carl and Alpha Ito wanted to meet with Liam next. Liam was gone for half an hour, and Mason was next followed by Hayden and Cory. Stiles was last. His interview was also the longest, since he’d been with the pack and Scott since the beginning. He got to tell them the story of how Scott got bitten, he didn’t hesitate telling them about Kate, killing Peter, Gerard, the Alpha pack and Darach, Theo and the Dread doctors and all the other stories even what happened to him with the Nogitsune, He told them about how Liam had joined them and how he helped him and the other betas, And finally he told them that he had had enough and had taken a step back from the supernatural, only to be pulled back in by the unwanted bite from someone he trusted and realised that much of what he thought was true, may be a lie. 

Carl sent him back to the others, when they were done. He told them to wait with Chris, and not to let Scott out. He smiled and left.

As he entered the room they all looked at him.

“They want to deliberate before they make a decision,” he told them. 

They sat in silence. 

*

It was half an hour before the hunter and the Alpha joined them. 

“We’ve come to a decision. The Ito pack is going to take Beta McCall in for kind of reprogramming. Carl and I are going to follow up on his progress, and if there isn’t one he’s not going to get another chance. We’re also going to strip Alpha McCall of his Alpha-hood, If it’s possible with him being a True Alpha, we’ve never encountered or heard of such a thing before. We do have a meeting booked with Deaton to hear what he has to say. If it’s anything close to anything he ever told me before, we probably need some kind of interpreter. - Sheriff, do you speak ‘vet’?” Ito smiled at him. 

The Sheriff laughed at them.

“I do not speak ‘vet’ but I can accompany you and help you press for answers” he said and walked them towards the door, followed by the two tribunal members. 

“So, dinner plans?” Chris asked. Stiles and Liam laughed. 

“Lead us to the kitchen,” Stiles said.

“We’ll make you something to remember,” Liam added.

Derek’s stomach growled like it remembered all the times Stiles had made dinner. Derek did. Chris laughed at him, and showed Stiles where to find the ingredients to lasagne, Liam aimed for the fresh vegetables and started on a salad.

“Dibs on not serving Scott his food” Stiles said.

“I second that,” Liam told him.

Hayden volunteered herself and Mason to do it from the living room and Stiles smiled. They were a great team and they were going to be a great pack. 

Just before they sat down around the table, the Sheriff, Carl and Alpha Ito returned. They all sat down. Alpha Ito spoke.

“There is no such thing as a True Alpha” she started and told them what is in the Argent house guest room, was a magiced Alpha. Deaton had a contact, who poisoned an Alpha, Deaton got the Alpha-spark and since this was during the Darach, he’d given it to an unknowing Scott, trusting that with Stiles and Derek around. He thought that everything would probably work out. What he hadn’t counted on was Scott’s reluctance to trust Stiles, and that he didn’t listen to advice from Derek. There were no take backs though. Deaton had told them that he couldn’t really do anything but try to advise the boy. They trusted him when he’d told them he didn’t have any idea that Scott had bitten at least Liam and Stiles without consent. 

Alpha Ito suspected that they weren’t the only ones bitten. She’d heard rumours. Gareth had been friendly with one of Ito’s betas. He’d hinted at it. At that point, Ito hadn’t thought that much about it. 

Maybe it was only Stiles, but he felt kind of relieved to know that it would be possible to strip Scott of his Alpha-hood, and that he would get another chance.They had been the best of friends once, brothers. It was a long time ago. But Stiles still had some lingering loyalty. Not that he wanted to see him, talk with or about the boy anymore.

*

After dinner, Chris set up his office for a talk with Scott. He made room for everyone who wanted to attend. Everyone did, except Liam and Stiles who wanted to stay away. Scott was not happy with the decision,   
There was more comotion, than he had expected when they started the transfer of Scott. Liam and Stiles were still out of the way, hiding away where they couldn’t be heard, as they didn’t want to aggravate the future former Alpha. 

They went back to the loft when things had calmed down and left Chris, Peter and the Sheriff to their own devices. Scotch with and without wolfsbane. 

*

Back in the loft Derek pulled all the mattresses off the beds, and with the help of Hayden he moved them to the middle of the living room, where Mason quickly made them. They all placed themselves in a pile. it was comforting and very needed. 

Stiles found himself being little spooned by Derek with Liam’s back pressed against his front, with Hayden and Mason in front of him. He had no clue as to where Corey was, he’d gone invisible. That made Stiles think of his own shift. Or none shift.

“Don’t worry” Derek whispered “You just tensed up. Whatever it is, you’ve got a real pack now. We’ll help you through it. 

“It’s just my shift, I’m worried,” Stiles whispered back. 

“It will come when you’re ready. You’ll be magnificent” Derek answered. “I know it” He got a couple of agreeing hums from the rest of his pack. His pack. He revelled in the feeling. 

When Stiles woke up, Peter was asleep on the couch. He felt content with the whole pack around. Relaxed. He could feel the bond between them. It felt good. Almost as good as being in Derek’s arms. He felt safe. 

He tried to wriggle out of the pile without waking anyone else. It was doomed, but at least he could blame it on Corey. Being invisible and screaming when Stiles crawled over him. Everyone was awake before he even reached the bathroom. 

Since he’d woken everybody up he decided to take a shower and start the day. He dried off and got dressed. When he went out of the bathroom, he looked at his pack.They deserved breakfast. He started a pot of coffee, and considered his options. 

Derek crawled out of the pile and came up to him. 

“You need any help?” he asked and squeezed Stiles' shoulder. Stiles lent into him and asked him if he knew how to make batter for the pancakes. Derek started with the batter, and Stiles made a start with bacon, eggs and some toast. They worked well together. 

Stiles felt the hint of a crush he had on Derek when he left town, coming back. With a vengeance. It was quite inconvenient, With all the fancy noses he’d be caught in no time. They would all know. He had to get a handle on it before soon. He hadn’t been as blatant with this crush as he’d been with his crush on Lydia, so maybe it would work out. Nobody knew.


	3. Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well what happens after?

To everyone's utter surprise Peter had turned down the offer of Scott’s Alpha spark. Mumbling something about finding his place. And to Chris amusement, seemed to be something private, he also mumbled about a bet. The most shocking thing about it was the scent of contentment that came from Peter’s direction. The Alpha spark was given to a Druid in New Orleans who had a use for it.

What that meant though was that Scott had been stripped of it. Stiles felt really relieved by that somehow. It meant that Scott wouldn’t be able to ‘call him out’ the way Peter had called Scott out when he was out for vengeance, and Stiles suspected that Scott was not really onboard with what had happened. He’d grown into someone Stiles didn’t recognise. It had all started when he’d been turned. That made Stiles worry about himself. And wary to the fact that he may change. 

He had never been anything but pragmatic. He didn’t have any qualms, or concerns, when it came to protecting those he cared about. He worried that he would go from the gray area he usually touched to moving there, and move closer to the black. 

When Scott and Stiles had started on this supernatural journey they were now where a couple of years into. They had been close. Scott had not had any other friends. Stiles had other friends, but it was Scott he’d stayed with. Because Scott didn’t have anybody else. Then Peter had happened. And Scott had kind of upgraded. And Stiles had stayed loyal. Kept close to Scott and helped him survive and thrive. Scott had started to take him, and his new powers for granted, His ego had blown out of proportion, and he’d left Stiles behind. 

Stiles was worried that he would go off the rails. Somehow the pack caught on to him. He’d not even said anything before they all closed up around him. They sat him down on the couch and piled up around him. 

“What’s up?” Derek asked him

“We know something is wrong” Liam told him. “we can feel your worry through the bonds”

Stiles looked around at all their faces. Everyone but his dad, Chris and Peter was there. Stiles had a feeling Peter was on his way over. He seemed to have some other place, or maybe an apartment he spent at least some time in. 

“You’re still worried you may be a wereduck?” Liam tried to cheer him up. 

“You’d be the best wereduck ever” Derek told him. Stiles bumped their shoulders together. “And whatever happens. We’re pack, we’ll get through it together”

Peter stepped through the door and sat down on the outskirts of the pile. He put a hand into it. 

“So, wereduck?” He asked, “or other worries? Remember that you’ve been a part of this world for so long, so what ever may come, you’ll be ready for it” 

Stiles looked at him. He felt somewhat comforted. Logically he knew that it would be ok. It felt really good that his pack confirmed it for him. 

“You were always there for us. It’s our turn to be there for you” Hayden said. “And if that is to support your transition into a wereduck, then we will” she smiled at him.

Stiles glared at them all. 

“You will be so supportive when I turn into a were-elephant, and I sit on you all” he told them with a huff.

“The full moon will be in a couple of days, it will work out” Corey told him. 

They all sat in silence for a while. 

“It’s going to work out fine? Isn’t it?” Stiles asked them. They all nodded. Even Peter. 

“Pasta Bolognese for dinner?” Stiles asked. There was a unison nod from the pack. Something settled in Stiles. He knew that his pack would support him whatever happened. Even if he would evolve into a wereduck. He would be the best damn wereduck there was, and he’d find away to support his pack, He’d learn to use his beak to peck his enemies eyes out!

*

A couple of things that affected them the next couple of weeks among other things there was the full moon. It came, and left, without Stiles ever shifting. He still had his strengthened powers, he could hear as good as anyone of them, he could follow a scent trail as good as Derek. So he was something. 

Stiles had roped Liam into borrowing his neighbour's cat, bringing it to the pack house, calling it Stiles for a full hour, before Derek came home and told the rest of them that it wasn’t Stiles and asked them to use their noses next time. Stiles who’d been listening through Liam’s phone all the while laughed until he almost peed himself. 

Rumours from the Ito pack reached them, Scott had a really hard time acclimatising. He was already at his last chance. And it didn’t go well for him. Stiles hoped he would pick himself up and understand the importance of adjusting to the new situation. He was sorry to admit to himself that he didn’t hold out much hope that he would. Carl stayed on his way through town and confirmed the rumours. Ito had a hard time keeping the boy out of trouble and with that alive.

The supernatural community seemed to have gone on vacation, since nothing much happened since Stiles got bitten. There had been rumours of an omega roaming the forest. It had proven to be just a rumour. When they’d been out looking for it, they all ended up at the Nemeton though. It had felt right for everyone in the pack to pledge allegiance to the land and the town. And to each other. The pack bond thrived. 

*

Stiles felt himself growing closer to Derek. His crush flurrished. Grew into real feelings. He wasn’t stupid enough to think they were returned, so he continued to try to repress whatever it was growing. He hoped that the pack bond wouldn’t rat him out. He knew it was probably hopeless. But still. And he hoped that the others would respect his feelings and not make it too awkward. They totally would. 

The turning point came just before the next full moon. Six weeks since Stiles was bitten in that grocery store. He didn’t even have rougher stubble. No signs of feathers either, very much, to his relief. He’d discovered when he’d visited Deaton to ask about different kind of shifts, and the probability of him being a kanima, that he still seemed immune to Mountain Ash, and they had tried his ability to use it with success. Which made them agree on the fact that he hadn’t lost his spark with the bite. He didn’t seem immune to the bite as such.

Two days before the full moon, there was something coming through Deaton’s wards, and he called Derek, who called a pack meeting. Deaton brought a tome, which made Stiles itch. Peter seemed uncomfortable too. Stiles didn’t know if it was Deaton or the tome. He was happy to see that his father and Chris showed up too. 

“At least one witch breached the border of Beacon Hills a couple of hours ago” Deaton told them. “They haven’t contacted the Alpha of Beacon Hills, I asked Derek.”

“So, there is at least one witch and we don’t know what she wants,” Peter said.

“Could she be here on vacation, or visiting friends?” Hayden asked.

“No, sorry. It was the ‘intentions wards’ that went off” Deaton said.

They all looked at each other, Stiles nodded.

“Well, it’s been quiet for a long time, longer than usual, so it was kind of expected that something would happen, and at least witches talk” Stiles shrugged.

“I didn’t, but did any of you notice anything weird when you ran the perimeter last time you were out on a patrol?” Derek asked them. None of them had.

“So, buddy system, it is” he told them. 

“It probably wants the Nemeton” Deaton told them.

“Tonight we go out there to take a look. We wont engage, and if we meet the witch we’ll try not to enrage, but to listen to what it wants and why” Derek told them. “Plan B, Chris and Sheriff, will stand ready to shoot incase of hostility” 

Chris and the Sheriff told them that they’d stick together. Liam opted for Stiles, and Liam, Hayden and Corey told them they’d stick together. Peter told Derek he’d stay with him. They were all buddied up. Deaton told them he could come with them to the Nemeton if they wanted him to. They thanked him, but he wasn’t the pack emissary, and they didn’t want to put him in more danger by bringing him. If the witch was hostile.

*

She was. There was a lot of words said, some spells and curses cast, only stopped by Chris shooting at her. 

They all met up, and walked towards the Nemeton together. She was waiting with her back turned to them. Looking at the stump of the tree. As they walked up to her, she turned around and faced them.

“Which one of you is the Mage who's claimed the Nemeton” she asked. And since they didn’t know what she was talking about, Derek shrugged, and told her. That’s when the abuse started. Followed by screaming. And then she tried to spell Hayden to tell her about the mage, she was sure they knew about it. Trying to put a spell on Hayden meant that she pissed off everyone. 

So, Derek told her that she should leave. Which made her pissed off, and she shot a curse his way. 

And that pissed off Stiles, who not only did a beta shift, but also repelled the curse. The shift got everyone looking at him, besides Chris, who watched the witch, and when she started with another curse. He shot at her. Aiming above her at the tree behind her, which splintered and she got hit by a shower of splinters before she ran off.

She got away only due to the fact that everyone, now including Chris, was looking at Stiles, who was happily sporting claws, fangs and sideburns. 

“Oh, NO” It was Liam who spoke.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Look at him” Liam explained.”I bet on him not being a wolf” 

“Looks like I won the bet boys” the Sheriff stated.

“What? DAD?” Stiles looked disappointed.

“Who was betting?” Derek asked. The Sheriff looked a little embarrassed. But Peter, Liam, Hayden and even Chris raised their hands without hesitation. 

Corey and Mason looked annoyed. 

“Why didn’t you tell us? I wanted in” Corey said, and Mason agreed. 

“Can we get back to why we’re here?” Stiles slurred around his newly developed fangs. “And maybe help me to shift back?”

Everybody looked at him again. It was Corey who spoke again.

“You helped teach all of us, Scott, and all his bitten? But you can’t figure out how to shift back yourself?” he asked incredulously.

Stiles just glared at them, before he raised a hand, let each claw disappear, one by one, before smiled widely, as his fangs withdrew. 

“I think I’ll keep the sideburns and ears” he said and turned his back to them and started to walk back to the car. “Let’s go and make plans to eradicate that wicked witch”. They all followed him. The Sheriff laughing out loud at the rest of the pack. 

As they arrived at the loft, Stiles went to the kitchen to make some snacks for them. He took the leftover Bolognese from the freezer, and put it in the Microwave, before he pulled out some bags of nachos and some cheese to make two large nacho cheese plates. Derek came in and grabbed some drinks.

“Are you okay?” he asked, and Stiles nodded. 

“It feels good to know, still weird to be a were though” Stiles told him. 

“You’ll be great, you always been” Derek answered without thinking.

“Yeah, thanks” Stiles said and reminded himself that Derek was a supportive Alpha, and didn’t mean what Stiles hoped he meant. He was just trying to support Stiles. Supportive Alpha.

He put the chips on a plate, pulled the minced meat out of the microwave, and scattered it over the chips. He put cheese on it, and placed the plate in the microwave again. Derek went back to the pack and handed out drinks before he came back. He took the ready plate and brought it into the pack. 

When he came back the third time he found Stiles with the plate in one hand, looking at his other. He was switching his nails to claws and back again. Derek looked at him. Something was weird. He was sporting different kind of claws everytime he changed. First they looked like Derek’s, the second pair looked like cat claws, and then something in between. The fourth kind was nothing else than grotesque. 

“Hum, I think that werewolf doesn’t cover it. I’m not a wereduck either. I don’t seem to be a were-anything. I seem to be a were-everything” He said with wonder.

“You’re beautiful,” he said. And then he looked like he’d been struck by lightning. They could both hear Liam and Peter discussing a bet in the other room. And the Sheriff joined them, got the plate and winked at Derek.

“Thank you son, won two bets in one day. I bet that you’d either become a werewolf, or something we couldn’t even imagine. ‘cause it’s you. Then I bet that Derek would spill his feelings first. You’re going to make me a rich man” he told Derek who looked stunned. Well not more stunned than Stiles. 

They stayed there looking at each other. In silence. 

“I was just going…” Derek petered off. 

“I. Eh, I don’t know what to think” Stiles told him. And Derek, well he seemed. Well Stiles couldn’t pinpoint it. But he looked at Stiles like he was special. And Stiles felt special.   
Especially when Derek moved closer and then leant in to kiss him. Well he tried. Stiles took a step back, and starred at him.

“Did you get hit by any of those spells, or curses?” he asked Derek, his look changing into worry.

“No, sorry” Derek said and started to move backwards. “No” he repeated. Stiles walked forward and moved in closer.

“No curses?” he whispered. Derek shook his head. Stiles leant in and kissed Derek until they were interrupted by the Sheriff again. 

“Kids, we are supposed to have a pack meeting here, to plan the demise of that witch in the woods. Elphaba will not get rid of herself.” he told them. “You can keep making out when we leave”

Derek looked confused but followed the Sheriff. Stiles stayed in front of the microwave oven, where he looked down at his hands again. 

“Huh” he said before he followed Derek and his dad, and joined the meeting. He had a hard time concentrating, and was quite happy that Chris, Peter and Mason seemed to be happy to plan their strategies without him.

All of them were sure that the witch would use the full moon and them supposedly being busy howling at the moon. That meant two things. Stiles should be kept out of it, and they would have the advantage of having time to plan things ahead of time. 

With a plan and different assignments the pack left the loft to Derek and Stiles. Peter taking in Liam and Mason for the night. Chris taking Hayden, and the Sheriff arguing with Corey, only promising to let him stay the night if he promised to stay visible. They all left at the same time, and in quite a good mood.

Stiles on the other hand was left sitting on the couch, feeling quite a lot of anxiety creeping up on him. What if Derek was under a spell. What if he changed his mind. What if he’d only been joking.The what if’s were piled up in his mind. 

Derek approached him with a worried look in his face. 

“What’s got you upset? Is there something wrong?” he asked. Stiles could hear him, but had a hard time finding a voice to answer him.

“Is it what happened? The kiss?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded. 

“I’m sorry. I have to ask again” he said, finally finding his voice. “Are you under a spell? Was it real?”

Kissing endured.

*

The humans, Chris, the Sheriff and Mason got rid of the witch with the help of Corey and some well placed bullets. 

The full moon took Stiles and Derek on a hunt far into the woods far away from where the encounter with the witch took place. Liam, Hayden and Peter playing prey. When morning arrived they piled up in the loft and spent a lazy day together.. 

Stiles was sure that he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote and finished this yesterday. Then I got some comments. They made me rethink, and rewrite. 
> 
> I'll leave you with this.  
> For now.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	4. Bonus moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wereducks it's a thing, a minor problem. But yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I have no clue where this came from. But it had to be written, and added.

Liam looked down at the bird on the carpet in front of him. He was confused. How had his werewolf friend just done an Alpha shift, and ended up a duck. A fucking duck. Wereduck!!! 

They’d been joking about him being a wereduck. But this was ridiculous. 

Liam was confused, but the duck in in front of him seemed very upset. The quacking sounding closer to squeaks and closer to panic. It was like the duck it was panicking, and Liam didn’t really know how to handle it. There had always been someone else around when Stiles had had attacks of panic. And Stiles himself had always helped Liam when he needed it with his anger and frustration.

The duck was getting louder and flapping its wings. Liam looked around like someone suddenly would appear out of thin air. But no such luck.

He drew a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He sat down, and closed his eyes. 

“Stiles, I’m here, and I will help” he spoke slowly, and tried to put every ounce of sincerity he could bring into the words. The squeaks and flapping remained. He imagined that they slowed down. He tried to concentrate on how Stiles treated him, and what he used to say when Liam was close to losing it to his anger. 

“So, Stiles. Try to concentrate on me, and the pack. Your anchors” He took a deep breath himself and was reminded of Derek counting breaths and… yeah, counting fingers was not going to make a difference now. Breaths it was. The duck had stopped screeching. It was still quacking anxiously.

“Stiles. Breath in with me. Let’s count to seven before you exhale, in- one, two” he counted slowly, “three, four, five, six, seven exhale. And once more” he watched the duck copy him. It was silent now. He sighed in relief inside his head, while continuing his counting. “That’s good Stiles, once again.

The distressed bird had stopped flapping its wings and was trying to follow Liam’s breathing exercise. He couldn’t see how he was doing. It was weird thinking of birds and breathing. He’d never thought of that before. Anyway. Back to the issue at hand. How was he supposed to get Stiles to turn back to himself. He tried to remember how Stiles had helped him, and was kind of lost. He’d just listened and concentrated on doing what he was told. Not registering what he indeed was told. He thought of how much better it would have been if Stiles had been stuck in this form with Derek there. Or Mason. Or Hayden. Hayden. He’d been there not when Hayden had her ‘lessons’ with Stiles but with some of the other new betas. He’d seen then what Stiles had done. He remembered.

“Stiles, close your eyes, and keep doing what I say. Okay? Trust me” he looked at the duck. It didn’t answer. Shocker. But it did close its eyes. Liam closed his own.

“Keep up with your slow breathing. Picture me and the pack being there with you” Liam took a deep breath again, and did the same.

“Now picture your dad and yourself” he paused. “Do you see your dad? You’re standing beside him? Yeah. There is a mirror in front of you both. Do you see it?”

There was an uncertain quack answering him.

“Look at yourself in the mirror. Picture yourself as that person? Okay?” Liam was shocked when he was answered with a croaky 

“Yeah” and a long exhale.

He opened his eyes to a naked Stiles in front of him. He closed them immediately.

“No, no” he almost howled. “No, you’re naked. I don’t want to see your naked ass Stiles” 

There was a chuckle and some shuffling.

“You can open your eyes now Liam. And THANK you!” Stiles said.

“What are friends for?” Liam said with a shrug.

“Is it too much to hope that we can keep this between us?” Stiles asked.

“What are friends for” this time it was followed by an evil laugh.

“I thought so,” Stiles said with a defeated voice. “Well, I do have friends and a pack. And I do have a boyfriend. And I’m going to get a hang of the shifting, And when I have. I’m going to be gloating at you all. So, I can take the teasing” he reminded himself, smiling happily. .

“You do that” Liam agreed.


End file.
